dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Hadfield
Biography The bastard of a barmaid in LaRoux, Oriar. Felix spent the better part of his childhood doing odd jobs around the nearby vineyards. While his childhood was a happy one, Felix felt a wanderlust growing inside of him and every year he would wander further and further from his small town. However, he would always return to the sleepy town, to his friends, to his mother's tales of Shelyn. When he reached manhood he joined the Militia with his friends. He loved the structure, the fellowship, the love women had for a man in uniform. However, it did not last. One of his routine patrols ran into a wandering band of Hargalond and when he disobeyed his superior, by refusing to attack, the officer was almost killed. Luckily, neither side saw casualties and the patrol was able to safely retreat. Upon their return Felix was discharged from the Militia. While the villagers, in their usual Oriarian way, forgave Felix and attempted to comfort him with the same rhetoric about "Well what did you expect from the Gentle Giant of LaRoux?" Felix felt personally shamed and with a heavy heart bade his mother farewell and left LaRoux behind. He wandered from town to town, returning to the odd job work of his youth. For a time, he found himself living among a family of trappers deep in the wilderness, besieged by wolves. They taught him their trade in exchange for his assistance. There grew a deep appreciation for the beauty of the hunt and the harsher lesson "Kill or be killed." With the trapper's problem solved he agreed to escort them back to the village he had visited previously. The way was easy enough to remember and after a few drinks at the local tavern the trapper's had the entire town convinced that Felix had single-handled fought off an entire pack of worgs with a hand tied behind his back. Next thing Felix knew he was escorting carts of wine to the Freeholds, then spices, then pilgrims. With each trip his local legend seemed to grow. Clearing a path for the cart quickly spiraled into "The Gentle Giant lifted this boulder larger than my house clear over his head, I swear on me mum!" Felix didn't care much for the tales but they seemed to keep the bandits away and the walks were peaceful and quiet. Appearance Often described has the product of a drunken night of passion between dwarf and a giantess. At 6' 9" and 280 pounds, Felix is a towering, barrel-chested, fair-skinned man with an infectious smile. His kind, pale, heavy-lidded eyes peer out from beneath a wide, dark olive hat. A neatly braided blond beard rolling down his broad chest. Felix is often seen leaning heavily on a tall glaive, the dark wooden staff worn from years of use as a walking staff rather than a weapon, the blade glimmers as if untouched. Sessions Downtime Activities Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information '''Favored Class: Ranger (Guide)''' '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): HP''' Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Skills Languages: Inventory Other Posessions: Gold: Total Weight: Spells Companions=